


A Werewolf's Peace

by SophiSinclair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bonding, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiSinclair/pseuds/SophiSinclair
Summary: The Final Battle after a little help from someone completely unexpected.





	

Disclaimer: I make no money from the writing of this story. Harry Potter and all characters belong to JKR and all her affiliates.

A/N: This is my first HP fanfic. I just wanted to write something and this is what came out. I was listening to 'Immortal' by Adema during the writing of this Fic.

Looking out over the desolate field, the flashing lights of spells blinding his already bad eyes further, he could just barely see his friends. Ron had separated Malfoy from the other death eaters and they were now locked in combat. Harry turned his head to find Hermione and saw MacNair creeping up on her as she battled Fenrir Greyback.

Shooting off a stunner, Harry ran towards Hermione as the brutal werewolf struck. Seeing that he would never make it in time he fired off a stunner hoping to draw Fenrir's attention. 'Come on, come on.' His spell hit the wolf in the chest and pushed him back enough that his claws missed Hermione by and inch. Running faster, he pulled Hermione behind him and motioned for her to flee. "Go, I've got this!" Not wasting any time looking to see if she was doing as she was bid, he stalked forward eyes lingering on the sharp claws that tipped Fenrir's fingers in his half-transformed state.

"Greyback."

"Pup." The older man snarled before jumping back into the fight, this time tearing at the Death Eaters as they had planned.

\-------  
Six months before this very day Fenrir Greyback had approached Remus Lupin with a way to return Sirius to them in exchange for immunity from the Ministry. Harry had said that they couldn't guarantee that because Fenrir was a murderer but the Alpha had made his peace when Voldemort had killed half of his pack in a fit of anger. Seeing honesty in Fenrir's eyes, Harry had agreed to help and the older man had told them of an old werewolf spell that called a mate to his, well, mate. So long as Sirius was alive when he fell into the veil, he would be allowed to come out again with a sacrifice. Remus had broken down and cried after Fenrir had left that night and a short week later the three of them had infiltrated the Ministry and were standing before the Veil. Hermione had researched the curtain and had discovered that it was more of a holding cell for criminals as they awaited trials in the old days then a path to death. With this hope Harry was prepared to give anything to have his godfather back. Harry remembered the events of that night vividly and dreamed of them almost every night.

[i]"Are you sure this will work, Greyback?" Harry asked, his eyes locked on the veil as it danced in a non-existent wind, mind a whirl of possibilities and fear.

The salt-and-pepper haired werewolf stepped up beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder gently. "Black is Lupin's mate, I am Lupin's Alpha so the spell will work." His amber eyes were cold but somehow soothing to Harry. He relaxed under the slight weight of Fenrir's hand as Remus walked slowly towards the veil.

"After this, Greyback, you will remove yourself from our lives." Remus had become worried after seeing how close Fenrir stood to his cub and as much as he owed the wolf if this worked, he would never forgive himself if anything happened to Harry because of it. 

Fenrir shrugged lightly, a small smirk curving his lips. 'The boy is mine. There is always a sacrifice and he is a barer.' He had sented Harry Potter during the boy's Sixth year. Dumbledore had been killed by Snape while Bellatrix, the Carrows and Fenrir watched when Fenrir had smelled another person in the room. Turning his eyes in search of the sent, he caught a whiff of a Lycan Barer the rarest gift that the Moon Mother could ever bestow. The underlying sent of anger and the death curse in the bearer's smell alerted Fenrir to the fact that it was Harry Potter. He had planned quickly during the escape from Hogwarts and a month and a half later had approached Potter's psuedo-godfather Remus Lupin, his own cub. Knowing that his cub's mate had gone through the Veil because of Bellatrix earlier that year he had his opening. After all his hard work he would finally have his freedom and a mate to go with it.

"Remy, it's fine." Harry's words did little to calm Remus down but he could do nothing more at the time so he nodded lightly, his eyes boring holes into the back of Fenrir's skull.

Laughing at his cubs unease, Fenrir stepped up to the veil and began the spell that would bring Sirius back through it. Keeping an eye on Remus, Harry stepped up to begin his part. Placing his hands on each of Fenrir's upper arms, Harry bent his head back to bare his neck before the Alpha. "In this time and in this place I offer an exchange." Fenrir's voice echoed throughout the room loudly, his eyes locking with Remus's horrified ones. "Sirius Black, Alpha mate of my cub, was taken from this world wrongly. Here stands his cub, willing to exchange his future for Black's. As Alpha of the Britain Weres I command you release Sirius Black." As he finished the spell he lowered his head and bit Harry at the junction of shoulder and neck, his teeth sinking easily into the soft flesh and muscle. Remus started forward at that, his eyes wide and tears beginning to fall. 

"NO! HARRY!" Remus cried out but Harry's scream stopped him dead in his tracks.

Fenrir released Harry's neck and looked down into his pain-filled eyes. "In this time and in this place, I offer freely my future for my Alpha." Harry didn't know what he was saying, only that he had to say the words or everything would have been in vain. Biting his lip he turned his head to stare at the Veil as it began to glow.

Remus stalked forward, intent on killing his Alpha, when he too noticed the Veil.

"This sacrifice is freely given and accepted. Sirius Black has been found innocent of his charges. Beta Remus Lupin, care for your Alpha." The veil opened up and Sirius was laid gently onto the floor before it by unseen hands.

"Sirius." Remus ran to his mate and fell to his knees. As he was joined by Harry, he looked up at his cub with sad eyes. "Harry you didn't have to do that."

Harry smiled tearfully. "Remy, we needed him. It's not so bad. Fenrir's on our side now anyway. He's not as bad as they say anymore."

Remus's eyes widened in shock. "What he means to say is that I've been talking to him through letters for several weeks now. I have not hid who I was or who I am now from him, but he is my mate and I will protect him and our family, Cub."

Fenrir had walked to stand behind Harry, peace showing in his eyes even beside that damnable smirk. "If you hurt him, Alpha or no, I will rip your throat out, Greyback." His words final, Remus gathered Sirius in his arms and carried him from the room.[/i]

It had taken Fenrir and Harry three months to help Remus nurse Sirius back to health and in that time they had all began planning the final battle. Harry kept Fenrir and his relationship a secret from even his closest friends, in fact only Remus and Sirius knew. When they had told Sirius he had nodded and made the comment that he wasn't surprised. He too had threatened Fenrir with death should he hurt Harry but that was the end of it. Harry had asked Fenrir to wait until the war was over before starting anything and understanding his young mate's hesitance, Fenrir had accepted.

\------

Shaking his mind out of the past Harry ran across the battlefield, his eyes moving frantically in search of his Godfathers. Finding them battling the LeStrange brothers he sighed in relief before continuing his mission. Snape's last owl had said that Voldemort would be near the Shrieking Shack during the attack so that was where he was headed. Flinching from a sudden onslaught of pain, Harry slapped a hand against his scar. "He's here." Shaking off the pain and gritting his teeth he approached the circle of Death Eaters that surrounded their Lord. The circle opened as he approached, granting him a good look at the monster that had ruined his entire life.

"Tom." He strode calmly up to Voldemort, watching as anger stole over the monster's snake-like features.

"Potter. Ssso Nice of you to join usss." The sibilant hissing of Voldemort's speech sending a shudder through the gathered death eaters.

Harry's mark tingled, alerting him to Fenrir's presence nearby as he stared down the "Dark Lord". "~It endsss hear, Tom.~"

Lord Voldemort laughed manically, whipping out his wand and firing off a Cruciatus. "~I have waited for thisssss!~"

Harry jumped sideways to avoid the curse as he cast a stunner at the fearsome Lord of Snakes. "This is the end of your reign, there is nothing that can bring you back to life!" Harry channeled all of his magic into his wand arm, drawing from his deep core of power as he concentrated. "REDUCTO!" The blasting curse found its target and threw Voldemort from his feet to land at the feet of Fenrir Greyback.

Looking up at the werewolf, Voldemort smirked, his victory assured. "Welcome, Greyback." Voldemort stood and turned to face Harry again, opening his mouth his eyes widened in shock as he looked down at the clawed hand that protruded from his sternum.

"Goodbye, Voldemort." Fenrir whispered as chaos descended on the field. Anyone who was branded with the Dark Mark dropped in a faint as the death of their master leeched power from them. Harry walked slowly towards the body of his greatest enemy, stopping before his Alpha.

"You can't hurt anyone anymore." Whispering [i]Incendio[/i] the couple watched as the body of Tom Riddle burned.

Turning to Fenrir, Harry stepped into his open arms as the Order of the Phoenix and the Auror's looked on in shock. The cheering started then as everyone realized that it was finally over. The clean up would take months if not years but the darkest Lord in wizarding history was finally dead.


End file.
